Unspoken
by 1xmocha
Summary: Can you fix a pillar that has been broken for so long? OT5
1. Chapter 1

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T (advance though so read at your own caution)

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Notes: I'm so good! I said it would be up soon and it is up already. Please enjoy. It is a little bit dark at first but it will get better!

Summary: Ryoma left japan without telling anyone. Not even his own lovers. 2 months later they head over and see just how much he has changed. Unspoken words and a dark and twisted past are about to come out. But...

Can you fix a pillar that has already been broken for so long?

Prologue

"**It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It is the dream of waking that never seems to take the chance, It is the one who won't be taken who cannot give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live.**"

potpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpot

There are things in his life that Ryoma wasn't really proud of. Having an addiction to smoking and alcohol aren't exactly something that should be on the grocery list of a 17 year old. But he does it anyway. Maybe it's his way of punishing himself for...

That.

The other thing he really isn't proud of is leaving his lovers without a word. It's not that he didn't love them...but more like they were better off without him. He was trouble. As long as he didn't speak to them they wouldn't get involved. It was for the best...

At least that's what he thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean in New York or at your apartment?"

"Both."

"Well...you see it's a funny story actually..."

"Are the others here in New York as well?"

"..."

"Forget it."

"Ryoma..."

"I said forget it."

Door slam.

"Just forget it..."

"Forget it...

About me..."

I mean wasn't it better this way?

Footsteps.

"Ryoma-kun? Who was that?"

Fear.

"Well slut? I asked you a question?"

Violence.

"Answer it!"

Screams.

"No one Haru-sama, no one..."

Anymore...

"Good. Because you know what I do when someone touches my possession..."

Murder.

"Such a cute body..."

Rape.

"No..."

Desperation.

"Come on. Were going to go play a game..."

Pleading.

"What? You're not getting up?"

Help...

"You belong to me slut...now move!"

Help...Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada...

Anyone?

"Your mine ever since that day."

That day...

The beginning of my hell on Earth.

The day...

Everything changed...

TBC...

Notes: ...

Yeah I know, angst. And there's going to be a lot of it right now but it will be happy at the end...well maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter One

"So?"

"I'm sorry. He just slammed the door in my face and told me to forget it."

"Fuji..."

"I don't get it. What did we do wrong?"

"We didn't do anything wrong."

"What?"

"He's the one who did something wrong. It is just that something we don't know about."

"..."

"Keigo and Genchiro are trying to find Kevin since he's the one that knows about New York and what Ryoma did here."

"Tezuka..."

"What?"

"He looked so cold. So awfully cold...scared."

"..."

potpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpot

Pain.

Everything hurts. My heart, my head, my ass...

"Ryoma..."

"Kevin."

"He was here again wasn't he."

"..."

"Damn it Ryoma! Don't let him do this to you."

"You know why...ever since that day..."

"Give me your cell phone."

"Why?"

"I'm going to call for some pizza and pick it up."

"Fine..."

"And Ryoma?"

"What?"

"Go take some painkillers and clean yourself up."

"Yeah I know but I can't really stand now."

"..."

"Kevin?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for always being there for me."

"You shouldn't. After, all it was all my fault you're like this..."

POT

Kevin sighed as he looked down at his phone. Ryoma wasn't going to be happy with this. But it has gotten to a point that something needs to be done. After he ordered the pizza he sat at the bar sipping on a glass of water and picked a number out of the contact list.

"Hello? This is Kevin. I'm at the pizza shop on 9th avenue can you meet me there? We need to talk...

about Ryoma and about that day..."

No Ryoma wasn't going to be happy with this one bit...

TBC...

Notes:

QA's

Now what exactly happened to Ryoma and what is THAT day?(Because I know you all are wondering...)

Well you have to read to find out now won't you?

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Pairing: OT5

"Only once you have forgiven yourself can you truly start to be forgiven."

Chapter 2

"Hello?"

Atobe was never one to be surprised. He was the one to do the surprising. But when Kevin called-the one man they had been looking for- called it was a dream come true. Kevin was the only one to really have known what ryoma was like when they lived in New York together during the time after Jr. High and his 1st U.S. Open.

"Can you meet me somewhere? We need to talk about Ryoma and that day..."

"That day?"

"Yes. The day Ryoma changed and left you."

Ouch. What a way to bring up sour memories. They had been fine. They had a great orgy and when they woke up in the morning...Ryoma was gone.

Taken all of his stuff and not even left a note.

Without a trace...

The only clue they had was from his parents. He was in New York on a "vacation".

Atobe had to resist the urge to snort because Atobes do not snort.

Ryoma had made it very clear that this "vacation" was to be permanent.

So here they were 2 months later, in New York, trying to get their lover back who was acting very stubborn and...

"Well can we meet?"

Oh...

He had almost forgotten about Kevin.

"Sure. Ore-sama and the others will be there right away."

"Goodbye."

"Keigo?"

"Genchiro, call Kunimitsu. We have a lead."

POT

Kevin sat at the table nearest to the bar. While he was waiting he had went through 4 glasses of water and even a glass of beer, trying to calm his nerves down. He was about to relveil...

Well just about everything.

Ryoma was going to happen.

But they were his lovers and deserved to know why he had left him and what happened.

Didn't they?

"Kevin."

Kevin looked up from the table to see the 4 men sit down. He ordered them glasses of wine.

They looked at him questionably.

"You're gonna need it for this tale."

They all looked at him, waiting for him to start. They were nervous and anxious as hell. He could tell. And once he was done they were gonna be angry and disgusted as well.

They'd be pretty angry at him too probably...

"Well I guess it's about time I tell you because as you know Ryoma has no intention of telling you if you didn't know already."

Silence. Absolute silence. It's as if the chatter of the restaurant wasn't even there.

"It all started when..."

"Kevin-kun, how nice to see you. Are you sharing Ryoma stories with the foreigners?"

The man smiled at him. At them.

Kevin's smile turned absolutely cold.

Bitter.

Angry.

Disgusted.

"Haru-san..."

TBC...

I'm so mean aren't I ?

Wait for the next update!

R & R


	4. Chapter 4

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

"If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater."

Chapter 3

Tezuka narrowed his eyes as the man sat down. There was just something about him...

"Haru-san."

Kevin's tone...

Kevin was usually always an energetic, friendly guy but this guy...

His tone...

So full of hatred...

"Kevin-kun! How nice to see you so soon!"

Kevin resisted the urge to growl.

Faking bastard...

"Too soon if you ask me."

"Where's Ryoma-kun? I don't see him with you."

Kevin gritted his teeth. He had to be careful about his choice of words.

"He's...indisposed of right now."

The smirk on his face turned larger.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really."

A pause.

"Well tell him I hope he does feel better."

"I will."

...Not.

"If you excuse me." Haru spoke standing up. His smirk turned predatorily as he turned to wink at the others.

"Enjoy America."

"We will try." Atobe spoke putting on a ghost of a smile.

"Good. Oh and Kevin? Tell Ryoma I will come see him tomorrow."

Kevin bit his lip drawing blood as he tried to contain his anger.

"..."

And with that he walked out of the restaurant.

"Kevin?" Sanada questioned.

"Hm?"

"Who was that and how is he connected to Ryoma?"

Kevin played with his drink's straw, thinking on how to put it in words that didn't make them quite as...angry.

Hell... they were going to be furious regardless of how he put it.

"He's Ryoma's...tormentor I guess you could call it."

"..."

"Before you guys react in anger and totally blow up at me...err... at him and Ryoma...just listen."

"..."

"Ryoma was hardly a virgin before he went out with you guys."

He could see the confused and slightly hurt looks.

"It's true that you were his first lovers but his first time wasn't exactly..."

Fuji took a sip of his drink. Good. He's gonna need it.

"Consensual."

"What!!!????"

"When Ryoma was 10 he witnessed a murder and was..."

"Was what?" Tezuka questioned breathlessly fearing the answer.

"Raped."

"By who?" Sanada spoke furiously.

"Well..."

"Kevin Smith don't you dare say another word." a new voice spoke. They all looked at the front door and saw...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter 4

Kevin and Co. Turned towards the door to see the angry visitor.

A tall, good looking man that was an almost exat replica of Ryoma except much older.

"Ryoga." Kevin spoke.

"Kevin. And these must be chibisuke's lovers no?"

Kevin nodded.

"They came after Ryoma to bring him home."

Ryoga smirked.

"Did they now. Who says he's allowed to?"

"Why you..." Atobe stood up.

"Calm down. You are making a scene." Ryoga spoke looking highly to amused.

"Why did you interrupt? They have the right to know why their lover just up and left them for no reason."

"It's not our story to tell."

"The hell it is. The only reason why Ryoma makes himself be raped because of this guy is because of me!" Kevin shot out in anger.

Kevin put a hand over his mouth.

He said a little bit too much.

Now all their eyes were turned on him.

Shit.

"You have a big as mouth as ever. Why don't you continue to tell them that the man who rapes him was that Haru guy that was just here, or that he's a police man that stalked Ryoma for years, or that hey you are only allowed to play tennis because the guy threatened to kill you and Ryoma if Ryoma didn't sleep with him, and hey while your at it why don't you tell them that you can't tell anyone about it because the guys in the biggest, most brutal New York gang in existence and you'd be dead quicker than a Ryoma's quick serve." Ryoga spoke sarcastically while revealing the story.

They sat there in shock.

"I had no idea that..." Fuji trailed off as he hid his face in Tezuka's shoulder.

"Why did he leave at that point?" Sanada questioned.

"Because then man contacted him. He also found out that ryoma was dating you guys. Now what is the first thing you would say if you're friend and your lovers's lives were in danger?" Ryoga questioned.

"You would go." Tezuka said sadly.

There was no indication that that was going to happen.

Ryoma had looked so happy that night.

"Well then. I'm off. I brought you some medical supplies for Ryo." Ryoga smiled sadly.

"See ya."

"Well then?" Kevin spoke as he looked at the geoup.

What now?

"Let's go see Ryoma."

"What makes you think you will be able to do anything about it?"

"We may not be able to do anything but..." Tezuka paused to looked at his other lovers. "We never will know until we try. Besides...were his lovers we should be able to do something."

"Even if he shuts the door in your face again?"

"Even if he does that. We love him and there is nothing we won't do to get him back." Tezuka finished without a hint of doubt.

Kevin stared at him.

Ryoma was in good hands with them...

All of the sudden his call rang.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"Kevin..." A pained voice broke out. "H..e...lp.."

Kevin looked alarmed.

Looks like the bastard had came sooner than he said he would.

"Hold on Ryoma, I'm coming."

Kevin looked at them.

"Are you coming? Ryoma's hurt, again. What are you gonna do this time?"

Kevin had never seen people run so fast in his life before.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis nor the characters.

"The only difference between a person who has been raped and who was sexually harassed is the person who was sexually harassed can look at themselves in a mirror again."

Chapter 5

"4 boyfriends aye? Naughty Ryoma!" Haru spoke as he zipped up his pants.

Ryoma looked at his pillow with tears in his eyes. Blood was running down his thighs and his face.

"What a slut! No matter, I got what I came for. Oh and Ryoma? Do clean your body up. I hate for it to be hurt." he laughed.

Ryoma laid there emotionlessly.

Why...what did he do to deserve this?

He couldn't move. He was in too much pain.

Ryoma looked on the stand for his cell phone.

It wasn't there.

He slowly stood up.

He winced.

He wasn't going to be walking for awhile.

He wobbled his way over to the bathroom.

He took the mirror out long ago...

He reached for a gauze pad for his eye and a wet towel to clean himself up.

He put on a white overly large t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

He used the wall to move himself over to the couch.

Lowering himself as painlessly as he could, he sat down next to where his phone was. He searched his address book and found the number he was looking for.

"Kevin..."

POT

Kevin rushed over there as quick as he could.

Granted Ryoma's lovers were a little bit in front of him but he was the one wit the key.

Besides, it's not like Ryoma could open the door anyways...

Kevin looked at them as they got to the door.

"Listen," he whispered, "I need you guys to stay out here for awhile. I need to see just how bad it was this time."

They all clenched their fists in anger.

"It will be alright but I need you to relax. Ryoma won't have the energy to try and deal with you."

"Understood?" Kevin questioned

It was understood but they weren't happy with it either.

"Good."

Kevin opened up the door and walked inside.

"Ryoma..." Kevin said sadly.

"Hey...Kev." Ryoma smiled weakly.

"He did it again huh? Let me check you out. At least you could clean yourself up this time."

"..."

"He hurt your eye." Kevin winced as he pulled off Ryoma's t-shirt.

He winced when he saw his bruised covered body.

"Oh god..." Kevin gasped.

"It doesn't bother me anymore. It's a daily occurrence now."

Ryoma was so passive...so broken.

Kevin put his shirt back down.

He looked at Ryoma's boxers.

"Your anus is bleeding too..."

"..."

"I'm so sorry. This is all because of me.."

"Kev..just don't. Don't even begin to think that way. If it's anybody's fault it's mine for allowing him to do this to me."

"It's not like you had a choice."

Ryoma eyed the bag.

"Did Ryoga give you medicine?"

Kevin nodded and handed it to him.

"Good old brother of mine. Always helping but never doing anything to really help."

"But there is someone that can help."

"Who?"

"Them."

"Them ?" Ryoma questioned.

"Them." Kevin repeated as he pointed at the still open door.

" Ryoma!" Fuji cried as they walked inside. Fuji rushed over to Ryoma and embraced him carefully.

Ryoma glared daggers at Kevin but nerveless leaned into the very much wanted hug..

"I thought I told you I didn't want them to be involved."

But really there was nothing much he could really do.

Because it was much too late for that.

"Ryoma...why?" Fuji cracked out feeling the pain Ryoma felt in his heart.

Tezuka walked out onto the balcony. Atobe followed suit.

Genchiro looked at Kevin as they made their way to the balcony as well.

If anyone could get Ryoma to calm down it was Fuji.

And hopefully this would all turn alright in the end.

But like we know, life isn't always full of happy endings.

TBC...

REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter 6

Sick.

That's what this whole situation was Atobe decided as he held a hand to his mouth.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

Seeing his cute little Ryoma in such a state just made him want to throw up.

Why?

Why did this have to happen to Ryoma?

Hell, why did this happen to anyone?

"Oh god..."

"Keigo are you ok?" Tezuka asked as he joined him on the balcony.

Was he ok? Atobe had the urge to snort.

"Yeah I'm totally fine." he relied sarcastically.

"Keigo..." Sanada spoke as he laid a hand on Atobe's shoulder.

Atobe leaned his face againstthe touch.

Kevin soon joined them as well.

"Well?" Kevin spoke.

"How long has this been going on?" Tezuka asked bluntly.

Kevin sighed.

"Since he was 11."

"..."

"He didn't want to involve any of you. This guy is dangerous. He has a rep on Ryoma nearly a mile long."

Tezuka clenched his fists.

"Why couldn't we do anything for him?"

"You couldn't so stop blaming yourselves. What Ryoma needs right now people that are mentally stable to help him. You can't do anything for him if you wallow around in your self pity!" Kevin glared.

"So what can we do?"

Kevin looked at them and then smirked.

"Well I have been mulling it over for a while but I think I have a plan."

They nodded at each other.

This was a good start.

POT

Fuji carefully carried Ryoma into the bedroom.

Seeing Ryoma like that made him want to go puke.

He was so hurt it made him want to go actually kill the guy.

He slowly lowered Ryoma onto the bed.

"Ouch." he winced as his bottom hit the bed.

Fuji resisted the urge to cry.

He had to be strong. Not only for himself but for Ryoma as well.

He got him a glass of water and slowly sat him up.

He looked so broken...and yet even though he was in such a state he still looked as fuckable as ever.

He was getting hard...this was so, so wrong.

He took the glass away from the boy and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

Ryoma winced.

"Why?" Fuji questioned.

Ryoma looked at him sadly. "I didn't want to put your lives in danger."

Fuji snapped open his eyes in anger.

"If we can't even protect our own lover then were better off dead!" Fuji spoke.

Ryoma cowered from him.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

Ryoma came out from the covers and came closer to Fuji.

"I can't even do anything for you." Fuji spoke sadly.

"Yes you can." Ryoma spoke as he spread his legs apart giving Fuji a full view of what should have been covered by boxers, showing Fuji what he wanted him to do.

Fuji moaned at the sight.

Ryoma pulled Fuji on top of him.

"Please..." he moaned pitifully.

"Just make me forget..."

TBC...

Note: Hm...I might have to up the rating pretty soon...


	8. Chapter 8

1Unspoken

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T +

Warnings: not really descriptive but still, sex

Pairing: OT5

Dedicated to animegurl088for her upcoming b-day. I hope you enjoy it!

Note: I won't be able to update for like 2 weeks or so because of finals and I have to go "help out" at some camp with absolutely NO form of electronics.

Chapter 7

Fuji just stared at him.

He couldn't be seriously asking him to well...fuck him in his condition could he?

Ryoma looked at him as he sensed Fuji's hesitation.

"Please...I really need it. I need to feel loved. I need to do it with someone I know that loves me, or don't you anymore?"

"Of course I love you! Why would you begin to even second guess that? And I'm not the only one. Kuni, Keigo, and Genchiro are waiting for you no matter what happens to you, we will still love you." Fuji's now opened eyes pierced Ryoma.

Ryoma sat up and for the first time in awhile, smiled.

Truly smiled.

He pushed Fuji down on the bed.

"Thanks. I really needed that but you are still not doing your job."

"Which one? Fucking you or tending to the cacti in my shop in Japan?" Fuji smirked as he helped Ryoma remove his clothes.

"Well...Fuji I can't believe your thinking about a bunch of plants when you are about to sleep with me."

"..."

"Well?"

"Ryoma I don't think I ever told you this but you remind me of a cactus."

"Excuse me?!"

"No, really you do. Think about it. My cactus are little green plants which make people feel they can love it no matter how sharp the thorns are. The dazzling parched sky shows its strong will to live. Even if there is a lack of sunlight...it will wilt. The level of brightness you portray is very high...you're a dangerous presence.(1)

"Fuji, you're so weird."

"Since it's from you, i'll take it as a compliment."

"Ngh...you shouldn't." Ryoma moaned as he slid himself down on Fuji.

All of the sudden the door opened.

"Hey Fuji are you done talking to Ryoma yet...oh..."

"Oh my." Kevin smirked as he saw what they were doing.

Fuji rolled their positions so he was on top.

"So...wanna join?" Fuji joked. Ryoma moaned in embarrassment.

POT

"So are they ok?" Tezuka asked worriedly as Kevin came back.

Kevin had an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"There fine...well more then fine. If I have to say there doing MIGHTY FINE alright."

"Well that's good." Atobe spoke relieved.

Tezuka's eyebrow started twitching violently. Apparently he was the only one who go the second meaning of those words.

"They weren't..."

"Weren't what?" Genchiro questioned confused.

Kevin smiled even brighter.

"Oh yeah they were. And considering the condition Ryoma is in it had to hurt, badly. But I guess that's what he needed the most. Someone he really loved even if it hurt him a little.Beside he was probably very gentle with him."

"Huh?"

Tezuka sighed.

"They were fucking."

"Oh..."

Oh...

POT

Fuji untangled himself from Ryoma.

After so long it felt great to finally be with the boy even though Ryoma wasn't fully ready to come back to them yet. Even if he had slightly taken advantage of the boy in the process.

Ryoma moaned at the loss of warmth. Fuji smiled.

"Shh...I'm just gonna go get the others is that ok?"

Ryoma nodded into the pillow.

Fuji resisted the urge to call him cute. Because moments like these Ryoma still seemed like that little 12 year old they met all those years ago.

Fuji stood up and made his way to where the others were.

Ryoma looked at the phone on his dresser as a text message popped up.

A familiar and dreaded caller.

Things like what happened tonight wouldn't last much longer.

So he might as well enjoy it because things were coming to a close no matter how much he wished against it.

Ryoma hid his teary face into the pillow.

"Please...help me..."

POT

"So enjoy yourself." Tezuka spoke dryly as Fuji finally showed up.

Fuji smiled. "Immensely, thank you very much for asking."

They all groaned.

"He really didn't need that right now." Genchiro spoke.

Fuji tilted his head. "Saa...I beg to differ. Ryoma is the one that asked me to not the other way around."

"I see. Is he better now?" Atobe questioned.

Fuji snorted. "You can't expect him to be back to normal with one little fuck. He needs to be loved not fucked cause lord knows how much he's raped every week..."

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, we get the point. Now then. While you were off molesting the rape victim we and Kevin composed a plan."

Fuji smiled.

"Good thinking." They couldn't, no wouldn't let Ryoma go and especially to some rapist.

"Now here is the basics of it..."

TBC...

What a cliffie...

Note:

(1) Yeah I know. I compared Ryoma to a cactus. But seriously it's true!!! Be awed by my amazing figurative language skills!!!!

Just kidding, LOL.

Till next time...

Next time: Fuji an Co. Go over the plan and it seems as though ryoma has made up with everyone finally; however, not all is as it seems. What's this? Ryoma's missing?


	9. Chapter 9

1Unspoken   
By: 1xmocha   
Pairing: OT5   
Rating: T   
Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis nor the characters 

Chapter 8   
Come to me.   
A three worded text that just sent Ryoma into the pits of depression.   
As he laid curled up in bed with all his lovers, Ryoma never felt so safe.   
But it was anywhere out of the bed that made his skin crawl.   
Haru had such an utterly, complete hold on him it scared him.   
When had it got so bad?   
Ryoma watched as the sun came up.   
He crawled out from his sleeping lovers' hold and put on his clothes.   
It was time to go.   
And for this time, for good.   
POT   
Tezuka awoke to the sound of nothing.   
No birds cheerfully chirping, no morning showers...heck he couldn't even hear Ryoma breathing..   
"Ryoma?!"   
Tezuka looked around frantically.   
Ryoma wasn't in the bed. It was just like that time all over again!   
He rolled over Ryoma's empty spot to reach Atobe.   
"He's gone...again." Tezuka stated sadly as Atobe began to wake up.   
"...WHAT!?!" Atobe screamed waking the others up.   
As soon as Fuji got the jist of what happened, he curled up in a ball and began to sob.   
Genchiro went through Ryoma's texts, looking for one that would tell them what happeded.   
A three worded message...   
And they knew exactly who it was from.   
This had to stop.   
And they were going to be the ones to do it.   
POT   
"Turn around." Haru instructed.   
His little pet had came as directed just a few minutes ago.   
So submissive...   
"You're wet here. Looks like you had sex while I was gone. You naughty whore. You only have one master." Haru said as he tied Ryoma's hands to the bed post, blindfolding him and gaging him as well.   
"Yes...master." Ryoma said brokenly as he spread his legs for Haru.   
He had never felt so broken, so...dirty.   
Ryoma closed his eyes even though he had a blind fold on.   
"No!" he screamed over and over again.   
It didn't matter how much he screamed...no one would hear him.   
Or so he thought.   
"Freeze!" a voice said as a lot of people came rushing in the room. POT   
"Haru-san you are under arrest for multiple accounts of rape and for being caught in the act of having sex with a person that obviously didn't want it. You are also under arrest for threatening your victim not to tell. Boys get him." the policeman spoke.   
Ryoma started to cry even harder, but for a different reason this time.   
He was so happy...   
He felt a familiar pair of hands on him, taking off the gag and blindfold.   
"Fuji..." Ryoma whispered happily, not caring that he was naked.   
"Syuuske...you came." Ryoma spoke happily.   
And he wasn't the only one.   
"Keigo, Genchiro, Kuni...you all came."   
"You're safe now. That bastard won't ever get near you again." Tezuka spoke as he leaned down and kissed ryoma on the lips, claiming him.   
Ryoma moaned at Tezuka's unusual possessiveness.   
"Oh Ryoma." Sanada spoke as he bent down to Ryoma as well, taking off his shirt and putting it on him.   
"Ore-sama will make sur that bastard never even sees the light of day!!!" Atobe threatened.   
Ryoma had to roll his eyes as Atobe went off on his ore-sama thing.   
"Ouch!" Ryoma winced as Fuji touched his hole.   
"When I saw that bastard raping you. I thought my heart had stopped. Its another thing to know you were raped., but actually seeing it..." Fuji stated.   
The others nodded.   
Ryoma smiled, knowing they weren't disgusted with him.   
Only that they cared...   
But there was one thing left to be solved... 

"How did you guys know where I was?" Ryoma questioned.   
"..."   
In the background, Kevin smiled.   
He understood that they weren't exactly going to tell Ryoma that they used his phone to trace where he has and then went to every single apartment trying to look for him or that Fuji owes 1,000 bucks in property damage now where they?   
Kevin smiled.   
It was finally all over.   
Ryoma could finally...be happy.   
Words are are most important weapon.   
And when things are unspoken we tend to close ourselves up hoping to not exist.   
But this time. Ryoma wasn't going to be unspoken.   
He could finally start over and with 4 great loves to boot.   
Kevin sometimes wanted to smoke just so he could look cool like all the guys in the movies after everything wraps up.   
But as we all know...   
Life isn't like what's in the movies...   
THE END 


End file.
